Growing Pains
Summary: Wait, why are they friends again? Henshin fears the Rebels are growing apart, and organizes a get-together to save their friendship. Note: This has two songs—Never Grow up by Taylor Swift, and Good Old Days by Macklemore. I don't own either of these. Oh, and if I cause you to tear up...not sorry. ;) (We open up on an apartment, where Sam and Lucius are talking. Henshin suddenly bursts in through the door, carrying several shopping bags and grinning.) Henshin no Mae: Heeeeeey~! Guess who just got back from the grocery store! I...what's with the frowns? (Sam and Lucius look at each other, then Lucius sighs and stands up.) Lucius Shadow: Henshin...we think it's best we move out. (The grin slides off Henshin's face, and the bags drop to the floor.) Henshin no Mae: Wh...What do you mean? Sam Tortoga: Henshin, we're in our thirties. We aren't getting any younger. It's been fun, really, but...we grew up. We can't spend our time having wacky adventures anymore. Lucius Shadow: In the long term, living here won't do us any good. I'm sorry, but— Henshin no Mae: Who are you people?! What have you done to my best friends forever after?! Sam Tortoga: Nothing. We changed. That's all. Lucius Shadow: *sigh* This is a really bad time, we'll talk more tomorrow. Good night, Henshin. (He leaves to his room. Sam is silent for a few seconds, then heads to her own room. Henshin stands there in shock.) Henshin no Mae: B-but...I... (Slowly, they reach into their pocket for their phone, then dial Huli's number, only to get voicemail. They try again for numerous other friends, getting the same result. Music begins to play.) Henshin no Mae: ...where...did all the time go? (Henshin walks to a drawer and opens it. They pick up a photo album titled "Memories" and open it, revealing photos of the Rebels back when they were teenagers.) Your little hands wrapped around my finger And it's so quiet in the world tonight Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight (Henshin closes their eyes, and the world around them fades into EAH, Henshin themselves fading into their teenager self. Henshin is shown rigging a water bucket over the door, then waits outside for someone to arrive. Elena opens the door, only to have the water dumped on her.) To you, everything's funny You got nothing to regret I'd give all I have honey ...if you could stay like that (Another flashback, this one of Midnight strumming her guitar. Micaiah, Mizuno, Hebi, and Lian are listening, smiling. She finishes, and everyone applauds. The next flashback, and Kana and Ignatius are sparring. Kana easily knocks the sword out of Ignatius's hand, then points her blade towards his throat. She smiles slightly as he raises his hands in instant surrender.) Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No one will desert you Just try to never grow up Never grow up... You're in the car on the way to the movies And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off At fourteen, there's just so much you can't do And you can't wait to move out Someday and call your own shots But don't make her drop you off around the block Remember that she's getting older too And don't lose the way that you dance around in your p.j.s getting ready for school Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple And no one's ever burned you Nothing's ever left you scarred And even though you want to Just try to never grow up (Cut to all the Rebels as teenagers, running towards a bright light with big smiles on their faces. When they reach it, they all leap up, hands outstretched to touch it, causing the light to fill the screen. Henshin then fades in, with the smile still on their face, only to realize they're all alone. The smile slides off, and they look down at their feet.) Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home Remember the footsteps, remember the words said And all your little brother's favorite songs ...I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone... (Fade back to actual Henshin, who is now crying, the screen's colors all washed out...except for the photos in the album. They take a shaky breath, then place the album back into the drawer and slide it shut. They stumble into their room, flop onto their bed, then reach out to turn on a night light.) ...so here I am, In my new apartment In a big city They just dropped me off It's so much colder than I thought it would be... So I tuck myself in and Turn my nightlight on... Wish I'd never grown up... I wish I'd never grown up... Oh I don't wanna grow up Wish I'd never grown up Could still be little... Oh I don't wanna grow up Wish I'd never grown up It could still be simple... Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart And even though you want to Please, try to never grow up... Don't you ever grow up Just never grow up... Henshin no Mae: It can't be the end...can it? There's gotta be something.....Wait I know! (Cut to Belledonna and Jeremy's Vacation home in Nice. Her phone starts ringing causing baby Hope Watts to wake up and start crying.) Jeremy Watts: Ma Cherie, please go check on Hope, it's too early for this. Belledonna Watts: Jer-jer she's your baby too. (Belledonna drags herself out of bed and picks up the phone while she heads to Hope's room. She picks Hope from her crib and starts rocking her on a rocking chair) Belledonna Watts: Hello? Henshin? Henshin no Mae: Hey Bella! I was wondering, if you can get a reservation at that fancy beach party place. (Cut to a week later at the party beach. Some people are filing in. Henshin is on the phone with some of her friends who couldn't come. She hangs up.) Henshin no Mae: Wow these weren't kidding when they said they're busy. Ellie's got meetings and paperwork, Solaris's got tribe meetings. Tough being leaders. Shield Roma: Hey! Henshin. Great party you got! Category:Fan Webisodes